Battlefield
by TDIfreakWITaCRAVINGforTWILIGHT
Summary: Duncan and Courtney get into a fight ! read to see what happens. plz plz plz R
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream the other night which consisted of this story. In the middle of the night I wrote this down on a piece of paper. After revising it slightly (I mean I did write it down at the wee hours of the morning) I decided it was decent enough to put up for the world to see. Well anyway enough of my thoughts here's the story .**

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _

**Battlefield**

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked pulling out of our kiss.

"I'm busy," Duncan replied coldly.

"Ohh What are you busy with?" I asked trying to hide the hurt I felt.

"Just busy," he said angrily.

"Why do you always do this to me?!" I screamed.

***FLASHBACK***

_"So we still on for tomorrow?" I asked wrapping my arms around Duncan._

_"Something came up so I can't make it," Duncan said pulling away._

_"Ohh ok," I replied._

_"Just stop asking about it ok!" he screamed turning away._

_"I wasn't asking you anything," I whispered trying not to let my tears slip down my face._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Do what?" he asked.

"Cancel plans and not tell me why!" I screamed angry now.

"I…," Duncan started.

"Ar- Are you cheating on me Duncan?" I asked trying not to cry.

"NOO! Why would you think that? I love you Princess," Duncan said serious now.

"You aren't acting like it!" I yelled hot tears streaking my face. I slammed the door leaving him outside.

"Dammit!" I heard Duncan curse from outside the door.

I curled into a tight ball and cried all night.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _

That morning, after little sleep, I called Bridgette.

"Courtney that's terrible. What are you going to do?" she asked worried, after she heard the explanation.

"I don't know Bridgette. I love him and I can't live without him… but I can't go through this heartbreak anymore," I confessed starting to cry again.

"Well it's up to you. Sorry but I have to go," Bridgette said as the line went dead.

I needed some time to think so I took a drive. I found myself slowly driving towards Duncan's house. I still hated him and was mad; but I loved him with all my heart and soul. I really didn't think I could survive without him. I wasn't trying to look for him, but somehow I found him.

I found him on his porch steps high and crying, red rings around his eyes. I sat down next to his shaking body and pulled him close. None of us apologized or put up that white flag surrendering, but we realized we needed each other. And in the end that's all that matters.

**Please review :) thx. If I get enough reviews or I feel like it I think I might continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Please review after reading thx.**

Sure a lot of shit happened between me and Duncan but I couldn't let him go. Holding him in my arms comforting him made me realize we were made to be together. Finally Duncan settled down and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Courtney I'm soo sorry. I think I need to tell you what I've been doing lately. You may not like it but I need to tell you," Duncan said looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"What is it Duncan?" I asked getting kinda stiff and worried.

"Princess I've been…" Duncan said getting interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Bridgette, I quickly pressed ignore and turned back to Duncan. "Sorry you were saying," I said smiling apologetically.

"It's ok. Alright where was I; oh right! Princess I've been doing something lately. I've been…" Duncan started nervously as my phone beeped.

I looked down to see a text from Bridgette.

Bridgette: Courtney call me A.S.A.P. CODE RED! I need 2 talk to yu. :(

"Sorry Duncan I need to call Bridgette. I'll be right back," I said as I walked down the street and called Bridgette.

"COURTNEY!!!!" Bridgette screamed into the phone. "I caught Geoff with another girl… I think he was cheating on me. Can you please come over I don't know what to do."

"Sure Bridgette I'll be over in a few," I replied pressing the END button on my phone.

I ran over to Duncan, "I need to go," I said leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips.

"But wait I need to tell you something," Duncan said panic in his voice.

"Call me later!" I screamed as I got into my BMW and drove away.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _

Once over at Bridgette's we went up to her room. She sat down next to me on her bed and started the story. I didn't get much of it though because I was distracted; what had Duncan been trying to tell me? Why was it so important that he had to tell me right then and why'd he seem panicky? Even though I wasn't paying much attention to Bridgette I heard the brief of what she said. Geoff had canceled going to the movies with her because he said he had a family thing to do. Bridgette had decided to go to the mall to spend her evening instead. That's when she saw Geoff arm and arm with a blonde bimbo (as Bridgette put it) laughing and smiling. What happened after that I really didn't know; but I nodded my head and gave Bridgette a sympathetic look. She started crying again harder this time than when I was talking to her on the phone. I put my arm around her shoulder comforting her.

"Did you talk to Geoff about it?" I asked thinking of the logically thing to do.

"No I I didn't," Bridgette replied trying to control her shaking body.

"We'll you should Bridgette. Give him and call and invite him someplace. He really cares for you Bridgette," I said.

Bridgette's crying slowed to sniffles as she shook her head and grabbed for her phone. She punched in 2 and the phone dialed Geoff's number. At the moment my blackberry beeped; I dug through my purse and opened the new text message.

Duncan: I need to talk to yu. Meet me the ice cream shop?

I quickly texted back saying I would meet him there in twenty minutes.

**Sorry it's so short :( . I promise to make it longer next time :D!**


End file.
